The Mission
by DiggoryGirl98
Summary: Summary: Draco Malfoy has a mission. A mission that he must complete or risk death for himself and his family. But is Voldemort really after? NOTE: MAJOR HALFBLOOD PRINCE SPOILERS!


**Alright this is bassicly the sixth book in Draco's POV, please don't read unless you've finished the book. This story has major spoilers!**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy has a mission. A mission that he must complete or risk death for himself and his family. But is Voldemort really after? NOTE: MAJOR HALF-BLOOD PRINCE SPOILERS!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Draco -sighs- love too but I don't, don't own anything about Harry Potter, except the books and films...**

* * *

Chapter One: The Mission

"M-Master, h-he's here, s-s-sir," A rat-like man whimpered, crouched in a deep bow, eyes cast up at he man who was lazily sitting in a chair, much like a kings throne.

"Send him in, Wormtail," The man said, exmaining his fingernails on his left hand, carlessly waving his right wand towards the black door at the far end of the room, heaving a sigh and straightening up, ready to speak with the not yet sixteen year old boy who was waiting beyond the door, sitting white faced, terror etched in his eyes.

"Yes, Master," Wormtail said, voice steghining, still in his bow as if frozen in it. He, still in his bow, back away towards the door. Once he reached it, he struggeled with the handle, face full of determintion to get it open without turning around. Finally opening the door, he backed out of the room, and triped over the threshold.

The man in the chair rolled his red slits that were his eyes, and begen examining his right hand. Wormtail stood up, face fluhed with red, red that was redder then what was left of that muggle-loving Aruther Weasley's hair. He shut with door with a _click!_ and turned to face the only person sitting in the large room before him.

"He'll see you now, Mr. Malfoy," Wormtail said, trying to hide his face that was growing redder by the second. The young man stood up and looked at his aunt who was leaning aginst the threshold that led into the hall where he now stood. She nodded, and smiled encourgingly at him. "Right this way, Mr. Malfoy," Wormtail said, leading the boy into the room where he had just come from. The boy took a shaky breath ad followed Wormtail to where the red-eyed man sat, an evil smile playing on his face as he lookd at te boy bow before him.

"Stand, Draco." The man said, Draco Malfoy stumbled to his feet. "Come now boy, you are not being punished for your father's stupidity." Draco's face flushed with anger at these words. Tom Riddle, now who was called Lord Voldemort noticed this and his smile grew.

_So, the boy does care about his father..._

"Sit, boy, Wormtail, draw him up a chair!" Voldemort hissed at this servant, who stumbld forward, pushing a chair in front of him. He shoved it behind Draco, who hadn't been expecting a chair to come up from behind him, fell into it in shock. "Good, good, confortable?" He shot at Draco, who was about to respond when Voldemort sad "Good, good, well let us not beat 'round the bush. I have a mission for you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco's eyes shot up at Voldemort in disbelife. A mission for..._him_?

"Yes, Draco, a mission for you. It is of great importance, to me boy. I know you will not fail me." Voldemort was lying through his teeth, but he was not about to let Draco know this. "I have chosen you because you are still in school, and your mission will take place at Hogwarts."

Draco's eyebrows contracted together in confusion. Voldemort had known this might happen, and his smile grew, if possible even more.

"Draco, I need you to kill Albus Dumbledore." He said, he looked at Draco, to see his grey eyes were wide with shock and terror.

"K-Kill..._Dumbledore_, s-sir?" Draco asked, as shocked as he looked. How on earth was he going to kill one of the greatst wizards in the world, even greater then the man sitting before him, Draco didn't know how he could.

"Yes, Draco, Dumbledore. I know it must be a terrifying thought for a young man of sixteen I believe?" He shot at Draco

"I-I'll be sixteen in two days," Draco said, his voice still was not strong and sure he could go through with his mission.

"Aw, well, sixteen is close enough," Voldemort said waving his hand. "I know, it will be difficult for you, but I believe you can do it,"

"I-I can't," Draco said shaking his head, "I can't sir."

Voldemort's eyes flashed. And within a second he was on his feet, gripping Draco by the collar of his shirt, faces less then a centimeter apart.

"Listen here, boy! You _are_ going to acctept the mission, and you _will_ try you hardest to succeed! If you don't, you and your family will suffer!" He growled, he threw Draco from him. He slowly sat up and stared at Voldemort in horror.

"I-I accept," Draco said softly. "I'll do it."

"Good, now go, boy, you will recieve instructions a week before you begin school."

Draco made his way out of the room, in shock at what he'd just agreed too. How on earth could he kill his headmaster?

* * *

**Remeber, MAJOR HALF-BLOOD PRINCE SPOILERS COMMING UP! Chapter three is when the spoilers begin, I had to write these first two.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
